


Niebieskie płatki hortensji

by zatkana_powieka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, How Do I Tag, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Sad Lance (Voltron)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zatkana_powieka/pseuds/zatkana_powieka
Summary: Hej! to jest moja pierwsza praca, która ma na celu zaznajomić mnie z tą stroną. Ten one-shot jest dość stary (i pisany o 3 w nocy), ale nie zaszkodzi trochę konstruktywnej krytyki :]Uwaga na drastyczność i zbyt dokładne opisy wymiotowania krwią!





	Niebieskie płatki hortensji

Lance klęczał tuż obok deski klozetowej, trzymając jej boki oburącz. Jego uda trzęsły się, a on czuł że zaraz zabraknie mu także siły w ramionach. Chłopak zmęczonym, beznamiętnym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w niewielką garść niebieskich płatków kwiatów skąpanych w jego własnej krwi, pływających teraz w wodzie w toalecie.

Z ust Lance’a wciąż kapały kropelki szkarłatnej cieczy, gdy spotykały się z wodą, wydawały przyjemny dźwięk oraz zmieniały jej kolor na coraz bardziej czerwony. Chłopak oddychał bardzo ciężko, trzęsącą się dłonią lekko dotknął swojego gardła. Czuł je, błękitne płatki klejące się do wewnętrznej strony gardła, zbryzgane ciemną krwią. Odczuł nieprzyjemne, swędzące mrowienie głęboko w przełyku. Pieczące wrażenie zaczęło się nasilać, aż w końcu Lance boleśnie odkaszlnął. Kilka delikatnych modrych płatków spadło i dołączyło do reszty niebieskich pobratymców. Bordowa krew spryskała muszlę, chlapnęła mocniej niż wcześniej, dosadniej kaszlnął.

Na koniuszkach zaciśniętych z bólu powiek Lance’a pojawiły się słone krople. Chłopak cały się trząsł, spróbował podnieść się z pomocą rąk, ale ramiona, tak jak reszta ciała, straciły już siłę. Jedna z jego dłoni ześlizgnęła się z deski, przez co upadł na zimne podłogowe kafelki łazienki. Dyszał ze zmęczenia i bezradności. Żeby tego było mało Lance poczuł bolesne pulsowanie z tyłu głowy. Miał ochotę zwymiotować, ale nie miał czym. Odczuwał wrażenie jakby w jego płuca miały zaraz wybuchnąć, do tego były takie ciężkie.

Coraz więcej słonych kropel pojawiło się w krawędziach modrych oczu Lance’a, tak że zaczynały piec. Chłopak zamrugał parę razy z trudem by pozbyć się gorzkich łez, sprawiając że te spłynęły po jego bladych i wychudzonych policzkach. Nie chciał płakać, woda sama płynęła z jego pustych i beznamiętnych oczu. Ignorował migrenę z tyłu głowy, ignorował uczucie spragnienia, ignorował niemiłosierny głód wprawiający o mdłości, ignorował ból we wszystkich kończynach, nie miał siły by się tym przejmować. Pragnął wyłącznie zamknąć oczy i w spokoju oddać się w objęcia przyjemnie ciepłej pustki.

Koniuszki jego popękanych sinych ust uniosły się lekko w górę, Lance uśmiechnął się, choć wyglądało to bardziej jak żałosny grymas. Poczuł że jego kończyny drętwieją, zatapiając się w dziwnym ale przyjemnym cieple. Już wiedział, pogrążył się w spokojnym śnie.

Śnie, którego nikt i nic już nie przerwie.


End file.
